eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/Alternate Multiverse? (My 3.1415...th blog post! Yay!)
Eglantis is undergoing mass changes. We're finally adding in a 3rd multiverse. Yeah... This is something I would've yelled at myself for any time earlier, but the potential here is too great to miss. I included a 2nd multiverse because I had so many new character ideas I wanted to use, but had no room left in our Timeline. But I'm adding a 3rd because the concept of alternate versions of already established characters is too great to miss! Now, this 3rd multiverse. How was it started? Well, ours was created by the Spirits of the Blade, the remnants of the previous ZombieHunters. The Alternate Multiverse, as we shall refer to it, was created by Zylo, who was in turn created by the gravitating together of good energies left over from the cataclysm that formerly destroyed ours. Now, this is the Parallel Multiverse. It was created by the previous Winged Liches. Their bodies were totally annihilated,and the final blast sent them an infinite dstance away from us. But their spirits remained, becoming the "Spirits of the Sword." They remade the Sword of Kas, spun it in space,and eventually created Alternate Destructus. In this new multiverse, Destructus was actually the CREATOR of everything. He held the sword and spun it. A ton of history apparently happens that we don't hear about. TO stop things from getting too complicated, we NEVER actually go there in the story. Rather, they come to us... Some things are similar to ours: In their multiverse, all life evolved from Fuzz. But there, it didn't evolve from Quantum Fuzz, but rather Dark Fuzz. However, Dark Fuzz is not in of itself evil, and thus it doesn't change the history. It's similar in that the Fuzzers and the Mice both came to be exactly like they came to be here. It's different in that there are no dubfoxes. Now, the ones who come here have apparently been drfiting for a very long time. Their multiverse was destroyed by an alternate version of a being who lived here... Muahahaha... Now, let's go over the survivors of a multiverse's end. Alternate Painting: Alt. Painting was never locked in a painting. There were no Spirits of the Blade. In fact, this being wasn't even a god. This fuzzer-headed humanoid is one of the fuzzers, who, in that multiverse, are apparently always in their humanoid form. He is, however, an extremely powerful multiclassed fighter/mage. He's nearly as smart as the Painting we have here, though he's not as powerful,and doesn't have the Sugar Bowl of Yarn. After a long story involving this, he's eventually killed by our Painting. He's Chaotic Good, a direct parallel of our Painting. Alternate Khan: A weak-muscled Eglantian scientist, Alt. Khan is Lawful Evil, to contrast our Khan. But he has some similarities to our Khan: He too has a feirce and easily-setoff temper. And he does have strength somewhere - In his transformation to god of lightning at some point, (NOT Thunder) his arm was destroyed, and was replaced with a mechanical one. Ever since, he believes that the ultimate goal in life is to become a machine, and that EVERYTHING should be metallic and robotic. Alternate Jonathan: Now, THIS is the scary one. Donteadus, in this multiverse, was apparently an ancient god of nature who was killed by some kind of Alternate Osiris, who isn't ever elaborated upon. Jonathan was instead built by Alt Khan. Alt Jonathan has a VERY similar appearence to our Jonathan. Alt Jonathan is highly philosophical, and after looking at all different philosophies, he detirmined that there truly was no purpose to anything. Everyone had different ideas, but ideas aremerely illusions created by one's mind. The only thing that he believes in is... The utter LACK of anything. Jonathan became obsessed with the concept of nothingness, and void. This is first shown during an RPG battle between Jonathan and Alt Jonathan, in which Alt Jonathan uses an overlimit simply titled "null". This is the one who eventually ends up killing Jonathan, which in turn brings the death of Jessica. (Jessica never existed in that multiverse, since Jessica is from the Alternate Multiverse, not from ours. The Parallel Multiverse is a parody of ours, and it never contacted any others.) Alt Jonathan eventually draws power from Marstrayal,and becomes Jonathan, God of Void. His favorite line is "Nothing is perfect." Referring to nothingness itself being perfect. Alternate Lord of the Skies: Alt. LotS doesn't actually posess the mask. He is a mortal man who became obsessed with ruling over the air. He commands a vast army of dragons to destroy anybody who leaves the ground. he hasn't been developed too much. Alternate Shadow: Also known as ArChLiCh InSaNiTy ShAdOw, Alt Shadow ws the destroyer of the Parallel multiverse. Becoming Archlich resulted in a being that can destroy multiverses. it apprently is slowly approaching our multiverse, and if it reaches us, nothing could defeat it. Category:Blog posts